The Temptations Of Shower Gel
by DeathRealm
Summary: John's idea of a perfect evening is suddenly altered when something mysteriously happens to his shower gel. Who better to blame but Bobby? SLASH PyroIceman.


**_Woo! I'm back, after watching X3 I felt compelled to write a new story, albeit short. I actually got the inspiration for this in the shower after discovering the shower gel was running low, and yes I just happened to be thinking of Pyro at the time – Now that sounds incredibly wrong. Anyway, enough of that, hope you enjoy it._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own X men or any of the characters which shall be included in this fictional piece, and I certainly do not claim ownership of Lynx Shower gel._**

**_WARNINGS: SLASH. This means Male/Male. If you're against this don't read, as I won't be held responsible for the disgust that you will likely experience if that is the case. However if you do like this, knock yourself out!_**

* * *

John sighed contently as the considerably hot water trickled upon his skin. It'd been a long day full of preparing the seniors for the X Men team, and right now he was looking forwards to his lovely Lynx shower gel.

This is what he awaited every day, the sensation of the magical liquid as he lathered it into his skin.

Grinning he moved his hand blindly in the direction he knew it lay as he wiped the water from his eyes with the other. A frown appeared on his face as he shook the bottle rather violently and unnecessarily, when it's inanimate form is considered.

Growling lowly John clenched his left hand around the bottle and stepped from underneath the pouring water. "DRAKE!"

* * *

In his dorm, Bobby Drake, sometimes known as Iceman lay relaxed on his bed. After a long hard day of work, and John more than occupied participating in his shower routine, Bobby finally had some free time to do as he pleased.

Humming softly he flicked through the pages of his magazine. Finally serenity in such a large mansion, it's actually a very rare thing that needs to be valued.

Why it lasts...

"DRAKE!" John's cry shattered the peaceful silence like a klaxon in a library.

Bobby let out a groan and slammed his magazine shut, "What John?".

"Come here right now!" He was ordered, the sound being lessened through the bathroom door.

Obediently, Bobby moved towards the door and knocked to signal his arrival.

"Get in here!"

Woah, he's angry Bobby thought growing increasingly nervous by the second.

"But... You're in the shower", Bobby reasoned.

"It's not up for debate Popsicle, so either you get your frozen ass in here or I come out there and toast you!" John threatened amidst the steam of the pale bathroom.

Slowly the door creaked open as Bobby surreptitiously slipped inside.

"Um, are you wearing anything?"

Eyes quickly darting to his body John smirked before shrugging his shoulders to himself.

"No, but that is not the issue here".

"Well would you like to fill me in, cos' I didn't plan on spending my evening in the shower with you", Bobby spat out as his impatience grew.

"Oh, you wanna know why you're in here? This!" John quickly tossed the empty container across the room where it struck the unsuspecting teenager across the torso.

"Ouch! What the hell is wrong with you man?" Bobby demanded angrily rubbing the sore area soothingly.

"You should know, because someone decided they'd use up all of my shower gel with those icy little hands of yours, and..."

The flame manipulator was interrupted as the other began to protest loudly, "I haven't TOUCHED your frigging shower gel Allerdyce! Now save yourself some time and dignity and get some bloody clothes on, please".

John stood frozen for a second as Bobby started to make his way out of the small room, then he leaped into action. Before he had time to react, Bobby eyes were roaming shyly over his friend's naked form.

"Like what you see?" Queried John securing the exit as to keep the other boy trapped.

Gulping Bobby's eyes met with the Fiery teens, "What do you want?".

"Stop ruining my moment..." John muttered quietly, "You, I want you, I've locked you in the fucking bathroom lacking my usual attire, and that's all you can say?"

When he received no answer John reached out, grabbed Bobby's collar and dragged him out of the bathroom. This was soon followed by a forceful push to his own bed.

"Wait, John! What makes you think I even like you?" Bobby questioned curiously.

"You've been my best friend for years and you expect me not to notice? Not to mention the dreams... And besides, either way, you belong to me now".

Bobby raised his eyebrow in a disbelieving manner. "Oh really? I must say, you've hidden this well Johnny".

"I know, brilliant aren't I, now are you gonna shut up and kiss me?" Grinned John cockily whilst pulling on some shorts from off his bed.

"What now? It's a bit...Sudden isn't it?"

"A kiss Bobby, Christ! I'm not asking you to let me fuck you... Unless you want me to?" John looked at Bobby hopefully as a look of terror and lust crossed the ice mutants face.

"But...I've, I've never, you know... Done that before," Bobby timidly looked up to meet Johns eyes which reflected warmth and understanding.

Shuffling along the bed until he was just inches away, John gently took his friend's hand in his own.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you. But you don't have to, if it's not what you want" He informed softly.

Bewildered by the sudden change in John's attitude, Bobby nodded regardless. "I think we've waited long enough, but I want to be the, um, the fuckee right?"

"Bobby..." John laughed slightly, "Dude, is fuckee even a word?"

Bobby quickly turned the shade of Summers visor and hastily bowed his head in embarrassment.

"Aw, hey I'm sorry okay? Sure you can be the, erm the fuckee..."

The two sat for a couple a minutes before John sighed, "We don't have to do this you know?"

"No, I _want_ to. I mean, I just don't know _how_ to", Bobby admitted reluctantly.

"Did you always no how to freeze objects?"

"No" Bobby shook his head.

"And how did you learn how to, after you discovered your powers?"

"Practice", Bobby answered again simply.

"Well this is quite similar... Let's get one thing straight though, I don't want you freezing me 'kay?"

John explained, illustrating his last words with a point of his finger in a partial attempt to help Bobby relax.

"Deal".

John slid into Bobby's lap until he was looking directly down into his eyes, then after his trademark smile he brought his lips down to the colder mutants.

Starting out slowly and gently the kiss shared soon became passionately desperate.

Pyro's hands roamed over Bobby's athletic form where ever they chose to, until he reached the bottom of the blue T-shirt. Nodding with his head he motioned for Bobby to lift his arms, after the other complied, the shirt was discarded carelessly. It didn't take long before both boys reached a fully undressed state.

Hesitantly Bobby moved his right hand so it was laying on John's chest, "is this okay?".

Shaking his head in amusement John grabbed both of Bobby's hands and placed them each on a shoulder, "just hold on here".

A nod from Bobby.

John lowered Bobby until he was lying down on the warm mattress and with one last glance into his eyes, began to spread his legs.

"You're sure about this right?" John asked once again.

"Yes! Just... Please, get it over with," Bobby assured, all traces of previous apprehension no longer present.

Without dwelling for another moment Pyro quickly thrust into Bobby, which was soon followed by a loud gasp from the receiver. Christ it felt good to be inside him.

"FUCK! A little warning would have suited me fine you know!"

"I'm sorry, I was just obeying your wish, is it painful?"

"Wanna reverse the roles and find out for yourself?"

Rapidly shaking his head John answered, " Nope, I've been there and done that already".

Securing his balance over Bobby, John started up a slow rhythm once Bobby had become adjusted to him.

"John... Harder! Please God just fucking, faster!" Bobby almost screamed as John quickened his pace to match his demands.

Upon hearing moans of satisfaction from the other boy, John reached down with the hand not supporting himself and grabbed Bobby's forgotten cock. As he had just recently, John started out stroking it slowly until he progressed to equal the intense pace he'd managed to achieve.

"Oh God, Johnny, just a little more!" Bobby urged as John relentlessly pounded into him.

"Johnny!" With one last hard thrust from John, Bobby felt the familiar rush of sensational pleasure as he climaxed.

The feeling of Bobby's muscles clenching around him alone was enough to send John over the edge, biting down forcefully on Bobby's shoulder to muffle his cries, John came deep inside his best friend only a few seconds after.

Worn out, John collapsed onto the body of the other boy, where Bobby soon pulled him into his arms. Untangling the untidy covers he pulled them over both himself and John before resting his chin above the head of slightly smaller teen.

"I love you Johnny", Bobby confessed kissing his forehead gently.

Head snapping up to make eye contact, John beamed, "I love you too... My pet".

Paying no attention to John's supposed ownership of him, Bobby tightened his grip protectively around the figure in his arms.

"Oh, and John?"

"Mm?" John acknowledged tiredly.

"Next time, you're being the fuckee".

* * *

**- END -**

_**Hope it wasn't too bad! Review if you liked, I'm all for hearing any constructive criticism you have to give. **_

**_Thanks for reading._**

****

**_DeathRealm_**


End file.
